roto_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Terms of Service
Roto-X Terms of Service Liability 1. Roto X is in no way responsible for anything that you, or anyone else, may do on your account. The responsibility of every player's actions falls soley upon that player. 1.1 To prevent any other person from accessing your account, be sure to keep your username and passowrd to yourself. No member of the Roto X community should at anytime as a player for his or her login information. 1.2 If using a public or shared computer, please remember to protect your account by signing out once you have finished playing. As stated above, if another player does anything on your account, Roto X will not be held accountable. 2. Roto X is in no way responsible for any emotional, physical, or other type of damage, whether listed or not, that may occur to you as a result of playing Roto X. 2.1 While Roto X promotes a friendly community, occasionally disagreements may arise. These disagreements are to be resolved between the players involved, and if necessary, an Overseer may also help. To help keep Roto X friendly, all disagreements are to only be discussed through PMs to prevent involving parties not involved. For any major disagreements that arise through the forums and Coffee house, the parties involved will be warned and if the behaviours continue, disciplinary action will be taken. 2.2 While many players like to meet up in real life, this is not a requirement. Roto X does not either promote nor discourage this activity since most players are adults. If any adverse physical harm comes from these meetings, Roto X cannot be held responsible. 2.3 Roto X makes every attempt to ensure the safety of your computer during your play. However, if for some reason you computer becomes adversly affected due to playing Roto X, Roto X cannot be held responsible. 3. Roto X is in no way responsible for any downtime that may occur to the game or any part of the game. 3.1 Downtime may occur for updates, resets, etc. and every attempt will be made to notify players if there is goign to be planned downtime. 3.2 If Downtime is planned, Roto X will make every attempt to keep the down time limited to prevent interruption of gameplay. 3.3 In the event of unexpected downtime, Roto X will try to resolve the problem as quickly as possible. In the event that you are a supporter and the downtime causes you to lose supporter days, please e-mail or PM the appropriate individuals to determine if compensation will be given, although we cannot guarantee compensation of any time. 3.4 Roto X is continusously striving to create a better gaming experience, so occasionally specific features of the game may not be available. Again, we will try to keep these disturbances to a minimun, however we cannot guarantee any expected time frames or the function of features. 4. No part of Roto X can ever be considered permenant. Because the game is constantly being upgraded and changed, everything in the game is only available while it is part of the game. 4.1 Occasionally items from the in-game stores may change. If an item is removed, we apologize but we will not be able to give it to you once it has been removed. If you find a player who has the removed item and that person wishes to give/sell it to you, we will permit that. 4.2 Any pages or features may be removed, however Roto X will try to make attempts to notify players of the changes before this occurs. We do not guarantee that notification will be given if a page will be taken down. 4.3 In the event that a feature is removed that adversly affects something that legel tender was donated for, Roto X will attempt to give some form of compensation, however compensation cannot be guaranteed. If you feel that the removal of a feature falls under this category, please e-mail or PM the appropriate person. Accounts 1. All accounts belong to Roto X, not the actual player. The player is merely using the account for entertainment purposes only. 1.1 Roto X reserves the right to take away or delete any player's account at any time, for any reason including, but not limited to, cheating, violation of Terms of Service, inactivity, harrassment of other players and/or staff, and by player request of the deletion of the account he or she holds. 1.2 Because all accounts belong to Roto X, any information submitted to the site becomes property of Roto X. This includes, but is not limited to artwork, guides, and suggestions. When appropriate, Roto X will try to acknowledge the player or staff member who submitted the information, however, credit will not be guaranteed. 2. Any player may only own one account at any one time. Players found having more than one account will have all involved accounts deleted. 2.1 We strive to prevent cheating through the use of multiple accounts. To do this, Roto X routinely monitors IP addresses to ensure that more than one account is not being used from the same location. While you can see your IP address and Admin+ can as well, we do not allow other players to see this information in an attempt to protect your privacy. 2.2 If you use the same computer as another player on Roto X, each player involved must post in the appropriate forum to inform appropriate staff memebers. The appropriate forum post ID number to respond to is 105172. There is a maximum of three (3) players allowed from one IP address to allow family members to participate and enjoy Roto X together. If more than three (3) individuals in your household are registed to Roto X, please e-mail or PM the appropriate individuals about a possible exception to this rule. Exceptions are not guaranteed, and failure to notify staff IN ADVANCE of being found to be using multiple accounts from the same IP address may lead to disciplinary action. 2.3 Every player may only have access to one account at any time. If you are found to be sharing an account or logging into another player's account, disciplinary action will be initiated, up to and including deletion of the accounts in question depending on the severity of the violation. 3. The selling of accounts, supporter days, items, or any other game item by players for legal tender is strictly prohibited. 3.1 Some items are available to buy with legal tender in the game, however these items can only be given out by managers after a donation to Roto X is made. All money given to Roto X is considered a dontation, not a purchase, therefore Roto X cannot guarantee the availability of such items. If a donation is made, Roto X will try and compensate the player, but compensation is not guaranteed. 3.2 Nearly all items available in the game may be bought/traded/sold with in game funds (checks and gems). 3.3 If an account is found to have been purchased from another player, the account will be deleted with no compensation. A ban could potentially be enforced for that particular IP address, depending on the severity of the violation. 4. All players must be thirteen (13) years or older. 4.1 If a player is found to be under thirteen (13), the account will be frozen until the account holder's thirteenth birthday or permission is obtained from the player's parent/guardian. If this rule applies to you, please PM Manager Tester to determine how permission is to be given. 4.2 If a player under thirteen (13) registers an additional account in response to being frozen, all associated accounts will be deleted, and the IP address may potentially be blocked. Communications 1. The opinions of players posted on the forum, sent in private messages, or communicated by any other method do not reflect the views or opinions of Roto X or any of its affiliates. 2. Forums 2.1 Profanity and offensive language is not allowed on any forum. The Coffee House is considered to be a forum and will be treated as such. Failure to acknowledge the Coffee House as a forum will result in disciplinary actions as seen fit by the appropriate game staff members. 2.1.a The forums and Coffee House logs are reviewed on a regular basis. Any violation including but not limited to profanity, harassment, disrespect of staff memebers, revealing game secret, and other miscellaneous offense will be noticed. Typically a first offense is treated with a warning and additional offenses are disciplined by muting, jailing, or deletion depending on the severity of the offense. Occasionally a warning will NOT be given if the offense is severe enough. 2.1.b Overseers are the main people who monitor communications. All decisions made by the Overseers must be respected. If you do not agree with the decision, you may discuss the decision through private messages, however communications with these staff members must NEVER be disrespectful. Name calling, accusations of favoritism, etc should not ever occur. If you still feel after a discussion that the decesion of the Overseer is not fair, ask who the next person you can talk to in the chain of command is. If it gets to the level of the Judge, whatever decision is made at that time is final. If an Overseer informs you that you may not talk about a certain topic, this must be followed or disciplinary action WILL occur. It is also unacceptable to talk badly about the Overseers, intentionally provoke the Overseers, or undermine the Overseers authority. 2.1.c There is a "banned" word list which may change at anytime with or without notification. Since it is not permissible to be shown on the game website, it can be found in the Terms of Service on roto-x.wikia.com. Use of any of these words and/or variations of these words in any type of ingame communication will result in a warning and multiple instances may result in muting or jailing. 2.1.d The banned list is as follows: bastard b!tch/bitch bugger cock/cocksucker cunt d!ck/dick douch faggot fuck/fucktard nigger/nigga penis prick pussy sh!t/shit slut twat vaginia wanker This list may change at any time with or without notice, so please check this list regularly. Any variation of the words above may be seen as cussing as well as censoring your words in ways that you can tell what the word is ie.. bas*ard 2.1.e Although we try to limit the amount of possibly offensive material on the forums, it is possible that any player could view offensive material. If you find a post to be offensive, please do not start disagreements with the offending player. If you would like to respond, simple ask the player to stop talking about the offensive material. If the player choses to continue with the offensive behaviour, PM an overseer if one is online and the offensie will be handled appropriately. 2.1.f Freedom of speech is NOT a right of players posting on the forums. We do however try to allow as much freedom when discussing topics, giving opinions, and during other communications. Because the forum is privately owned, Roto X decides on what can and cannot be on the forum. This could potentially result in the deletion of posts, although we try to keep this to an absolute minimum. 2.2 Staff members discussing topics from the staff boards with non-staff player is not allowed and will lead to disciplinary action. 3. Private Messages 3.1 Profanity or foul language is strongly discouraged in Private Messages, but it is not restricted. Because of this, it is possible that any private message you read could potentially contain offensive material. 3.2 If a player requests that another player stop using offensive language in private messages, the offending user must stop immediately. Any further offesive language can and will be considered harrassment. 3.3 Private messages are kept private from players to which they are not sent to. However, certain game staff are able to view ALL private messages in the event that a complaint is filed. Another purpose of this screening is to ensure that private messages do not contain any illegal content. 3.3.a It is not acceptable to ask for game secrets or provide game secrets, even through private messages. The game secrets are meant to keep the game fun and interesting. If you are found to be giving out game secrets, disciplinary action will be taken. 4. Images 4.1 Players have the option to place their own images as their character's images or elsewhere throughout the game. These images do not originate from the servers of Roto X, and therefore Roto X is not in any way responsible for the content of the images. 4.2 Images may not contain offensive nudity or material. Offensive material may include, but is not limited to profane language, images of illegal substances, and racially/ethnicly derogatory material. 5. General Communications 5.1 It is strictly prohibited for any player to ask another player for his or her username and/or password. No administrator will ever need your username and/or password for anything, so never give it out. 5.2 Spamming is not allowed anywhere. This includes the forums, private messages, the feedback forum, the support forum, the newspaper, in another player's news, the Coffee House, or any other area a player can affect. Spamming is considered to be the same or siilar messages repeatedly sent or posted many times, as well as posts in the forums not related to the topic. 6. Outside Communications 6.1 Roto X cannot be held accountable for any adverse outside communications including, but not limited to, instant messaging, text messaging, phone conversations, video conferencing, e-mailing, and meeting in person. The only exception to this is that individuals are not allowed to share Game Secrects, even outside the game. Any player found doing so could receive disciplinary action. 6.2 If a problem arises between two or more players that causes problems with the Roto X community, this problem must be taken outside of the game. It is not fair to upset other players with personal disputes. If players are asked to resolve an issue outside of the gaming community and chose not to do so, the players involved may be muted and/or jailed. Additionally, if ANY player (this includes everyone, not just staff) requests that the dispute not be discussed in the game, further discussion, even by parties not involved in the dispute, may lead to disciplinary action. 6.3 At this time, Roto X does not have the ability for players to have completely private conversations. Therefore, if you wish that a conversation remain completely private, please move to an outside form of communication. Donations 1. Donations are just that: Donations. Roto X in no way owes you your supporter time. It is a "thank you" gift for donating. 2. Roto X reserves the right to take away any player's supporter time at any time for any reason. Gameplay 1. Roto X accounts may only be used for entertainment. Any other use of any account is strictly prohibited. 2. Game Errors (Bugs) 2.1 Any game errors must be reported as soon as they are discovered. They can be reported through the forums (Zac's Bugs) and a support ticket needs to be created as well. You can create a support ticket by going to the Support Center. 2.2 Any game errors that are exploited by any player are punishable by deletion of the offending player's account. 3. Gaining access to any part of the game or the Roto X server that you should not be allowed access to is strictly prohibited. 4. The only way that a player may take part in the game is through a browser and by hand-clicking links. Smart phones are also an acceptable way to access the game. The use of scripts, bots, auto-refreshers, or any other non-human way to access the site is prohibited and subject to disciplinary action 5. The telling or asking for of "Game Secrets" is strictly prohibited. A game secret is any information about the game that is not directly stated or inferred. This rule exists solely to avoid spoilers and enhance the fun of the game for all players. 6. Game currencies and/or items can only be exchanged for other game currencies and/or items (if anything). They may not be exchanged for other materials that were not intended to be traded for other items including, but not limited to Karma, clan invitations, secrets, etc. 7. Under no circumstances are regular players permitted to battle with a player who has Admin access or higher (this includes but is not limited to Admins, Advisors, Developers, or Managers). There may be special circumstances in which tests may need to be ran and you are asked to do this, however all of your stats will be returned to what they were prior to the battle. The reason that this rule is in place is to prevent an unfair advatage that battling higher access levels may create. Changes 1. This "Terms of Service" can change in any way at any time without notification to players. Attempts will be made to inform players of changes, notifications cannot be guaranteed. 2. All efforts will be made to notify players of any MAJOR changes to this "Terms of Service." 3. This "Terms of Service" is to be interpreted how game officials see fit, regarless of the views of the players. Special Topics 1. Karma privleges are exactly that, privileges; nothing more, nothing less. Repeat abuse of those powers, in any form, will be reason to have those privileges revoked and the prior efffects annulled. Administrators of this website reserve the right to remove this privilege from any players if his or her actions seem to deserve it. For a basic guide about Karma use, please refer to forum post 18777. Additionally, how to gain the ability to mark posts for deletion and change Karma are considered game secrets and not to be shared with other players. 2. Roto X cannot be held liable or responsible for any consequences that result from player or members of the Roto X community independently promoting the game. 3. Impersonating staff members of Roto X is strictly prohibited. This includes changing your name to reflect a higher access level than you actually have (including, but not limited to titles Overseer, Admin, Editor, Judge, Manager, Developer etc.). With the new ability for supporters to change the font color of their name, this is an especially important rule to follow so that new members know who are the appropriate individuals to seek out if help is required. Changes and Updates Any changes and/or updates to this document will be included in this section with the date that the changes take effect. January 12, 2012 - "Special Topics" item three (3) added. January 22, 2012 - "Gameplay" item seven (7) added. January 24, 2012 - Edited "Communications" section 2.1.d January 24, 2012 - "Special Topics" item four (4) added. March 29, 2012 - Removed Adult Forum info and added Karma GS (Updated March 29, 2012)